Calm Of The Storm
by ParodyMaster33
Summary: A new girl as arrived at Vampire Mountain, claiming she was sent by Lady Evanna and could bear Vampire children. How does this affect Prince Darren Shan? Darren x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Darren Shan Saga and am not making any money off this. This story doesn't follow the plot line, so please no comments about that.**

**SPOILER ALERT BELOW.**

**Because this story doesn't follow the plot line - Arra Sails, Gavner Purl and Mr. Crepsley are alive. The War of the Scars never happened and Kurda didn't betray the Clan.**

**END SPOLIER**

**For those who read the story before it was edited, please refer to the Notice chapter. For new comers, read this chapter and skip the notice ****Enjoy.**

Raena stared up at the mountain that loomed before her. A long climb was ahead of her but with her vampire blood, she should make it to the top. Bracing herself, she gripped the rock and began to haul herself up.

* * *

Prince Darren Shan shuffled around in his throne, only half listening to the reports from a group of Generals. The past week of duties had been extremely tedious and he was itching for _something_, _anything, _to happen.

As if the Vampire Gods heard his silent prayer, two guards entered the hall, pushing someone in front of them. A girl, about 18, glared at the guards through bright green eyes, almost as big as Darren's friend, the Little Person – Harkat Mulds.

Her long black hair was messy and her skin was caked in dirt and mud. She wore ripped jeans (Though they were ripped from the journey or were bought like that, Darren couldn't tell.), a silver and black t-shirt and a black zip-up hoodie. She held a small backpack in her little hands and though she looked about as fierce as a kitten, something in her eyes told the young Prince she wasn't to be toyed with.

After all, she had made the journey to Vampire Mountain alone.

One of the guards spoke, after bowing to the Princes.

'Sires. We found this girl trying to slip through our entrances. She claims she has important business here and was sent by someone called Evanna.'

Darren's eyes widened. He'd met the witch - Lady Evanna before and wondered what a young girl could have to do with the old hag.

Paris Skyle dismissed the Generals and guards out of the room, focusing on the new-comer.

She watched the guards and Generals leave the room, before turning to speak.

"My name is Raena Corps. I was sent here by Lady Evanna. She told me I was able to bear the child of a vampire and the child I must have will be essential in the future of us and our 'cousins', the Vampeneze."

Mika must have picked up on the same word Darren had, and questioned Raena before Darren could.

"Us?"

"Yes. I am also a vampire, that's how I finally managed to reach here."

"I see. Do you know who's child you must bear, Raena?"

"I do, but now is not the time to tell, I'm sorry about that."

Paris smiled at her, "Nothing to be sorry about. Now, Darren here can show you too a room and give you a quick tour. We will have a word to our clan. Darren?"

Getting out of his throne, Darren walked over to Raena.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Here's the hall of Kheldon Lurt, where we eat. Ever had bat's broth?"

Darren grinned as Raena pulled a face.

"Really Raena, I thought you were made of tougher stuff!" Darren teased. Being his age and very open, Darren had already formed a friendship with the new vampiress, taking a liking to her sarcastic and truthful, yet funny personality.

"Please, can you not call me Raena? I hate it. Rae is far better." She said, looking at the half-vampire hopefully.

"No problem. I guess we better head back to the other Princes. They'll be lost without me." Darren joked, pleased when Rae cracked a smile.

* * *

**That's it for today ****Tell me what you think about the new idea.**

**x**


	2. Notice

**SPOILERS! BEWARE! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE SERIES. Or want to ruin it… :p**

I finished the series, except for Book 9, which I couldn't find. After finishing Book 12 – I realized how weird the current plot line would be, because Darren turns out to be Mr. Tiny's 'son'. So, I've edited the first chapter, so Raena found her own way to Vampire Mountain, with her own prophecy to fulfill. Please tell me in the reviews how that sounds. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's our second installment **** Enjoy.**

* * *

'"No problem. I guess we better head back to the other Princes. They'll be lost without me." Darren joked.

As the pair entered the Hall of Princes, they found only Paris sitting in his throne, deep in thought.

"Paris?" Darren called.

Paris's head shot up. "Ah yes, Darren and Raena. Please, come."

Darren took a seat in his throne and Raena leaned against it, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"I trust Darren has shown you around?"

"Yes. It quite a magnificent place you have here Sire." Raena's eyes suddenly got darker as she peered at Paris and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Penny for your thoughts Sire."

"Oh, its nothing. Just wondering about your prophesized child is all. Are you sure you can't tell even Darren and I who the father is to be?"

Raena's face fell. "I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I'm bound to secrecy." Her dark blue eyes seemed trouble as she looked up at the old Prince.

"No matter dear. Come, let's join our brothers in the Hall of Kheldon Lurt."

* * *

"Come on Rae. You won't have anything else to eat."

Raena scowled at her bowl of bat's broth.

"I think I saw it move." Lifting her roughly crafted spoon, she poked the liquid, face wrinkling in disgust.

"Your face will stay like that if the wind changes." Gavner Purl came and sat down with the two younger vampires, accompanied by Harkat, Larten and Kurda.

Rolling her eyes, Raena grumpily drank a small sip of her soup.

"So?" Darren asked.

"Its alright. I guess." Raena said, before drinking some more down.

Darren smirked, "I knew it! Come with me, I'll fight you on the bars!"

"Bars?"

* * *

"Here." Kurda passed a large staff up to Raena, who was getting herself used to the bars.

"Thanks." Raena smiled down at the blonde, before beginning to swipe at the air, ducking and blocking.

"Bring it on _Mr. Shan_." Raena mocked.

Kurda told them to begin and Darren was on Rae in an instant. She was able to dodge some of Darren's shots, and got in a few of her own. As they jumped from ledge to ledge, poking and prodding at each other, Darren got too cocky. He leaped at Raena and swiped at her heels.

His jump sent him closer to Raena than expected and the swipe Darren gave sent them both falling to the ground.

Ooof.

Raena's head cleared and she realized she had fallen on top of Darren. Their faces were scarily close and Darren began to move his face even closer when Kurda came rushing over.

"Are you two alright?!" He squealed, checking them both for any signs of injury. Both of the teens were fine, only a few bruises began to show as they made their way back to their respective cells.

"Good night Darren." Raena smiled, before disappearing into her own room.

* * *

**Darren's POV**

I lay in my hammock after Raena went into her room, staring at the ceiling and thinking hard.

I'd been so close to kissing her but Kurda ruined everything.

Damn it.

I couldn't sleep, so I tiptoed out of my room, as to not wake Harkat and slipped down the hallways, hoping to get a nice hot cup of blood.

Reaching the Hall of Kheldon Lurt, I stepped inside, only to stop.

Raena and Kurda were sitting together at one of the tables, laughing and talking together.

Something boiled within me and I turned to leave, but not before I tripped and alerted them of my presence. I ran away, to get back to my cell, but by the time I got there, Raena was waiting for me.

* * *

Raena stared at Darren as he slowly approached her. Suddenly, he bolted for his room. Thankfully, Rae's reflexes stopped him.

"Darren? What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

Turning to face her, Darren did what she least expected.

He kissed her.

It was better than Rae thought it could ever have been and she lost herself in it.

A sharp mental slap made her pull away.

"Darren, I can't do this." Raena said, panting slightly.

"Why?" Darren whined, leaning in again.

Raena pushed him away. "Because you aren't the father of the child I'm meant to have! I wish you were, really I do." She said, looking at him through sad blue eyes.

"Who is it then?" Darren asked his voice dropping to a careful whisper.

"It's..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Mwahaha. Find out next time, please tell me how I'm doing ^^**

**x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ready to find out who the father is meant to be? Read on! :) Warning: Crappy, sappy chapter :p (OMG I can rhyme :D) This chapter may seem rushed, passing through a lot of events quickly, but I needed to do it so the action could begin ^^**

* * *

"It's…" Raena lost her courage and looked down before mumbling something.

"Sorry?"

"Paris Skyle." (**Bet you didn't see that coming :p)**

Darren stared at her in shock. Raena's courage grew again and she looked into Darren's eyes.

"I told him earlier and he has no problems with it. I told him it would be yours or nothing."

Darren still said nothing.

"Darren?"

* * *

_A few weeks later_

**Raena's POV**

Holy shit.

I, Raena Corps, age 19, was pregnant.

I stared at the stick that Mr. Tiny had given me before we departed.

Positive. Positive. Positive.

Reality smacked me in the face and I leaped off the floor. I had to tell Darren and Paris.

Ever since that encounter a few weeks ago, it had taken me ages to tell Paris the truth about the prophecy and what I had done. Surprisingly, he wasn't shocked or angry. He understood and promised to help with whatever he could.

Lurching off the floor, I instantly regretted it. Damn sickness.

I made my way down to Darren's room, beginning to grin like an idiot.

His door swung open at the first knock.

"Darren, I'm pregnant."

…

By the end of the day, everyone knew, special thanks to Gavner Purl. He offered his pink and yellow elephant boxers as a cuddly toy and ended up on the floor, bordering unconsciousness.

Vampire's Raena and Darren had never spoken to before came up, brimming with excitement for the first ever vampire child.

* * *

_Nine months later_

Screaming could be heard through the hallways of Vampire Mountain. Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley waited outside one of the Medical Rooms, Darren pacing – and taking all the crap he was getting from his old mentor.

The door opened. Arra Sails emerged, slightly sweaty, but beaming.

"Darren, come on in."

On one of the sheeted coffins lay Raena, her faces lit up nursing one tiny baby.

"Darren, this is Daeran."

**(Pronounced DAY-RAN)**

* * *

_Some years later_

Raena sat watching her four children rush around the Hall of Games. The two girls, Larra and Skyrys leaped from bar-to-bar with Arra and Daeran and Evonn practiced fighting with their father and General Gavner.

Destiny had given the pair four children in total, one after each for four years. Des Tiny had come to Vampire Mountain shortly after Daeran's birth to explain about child vampires. They would age normally, despite being half-vampires until they hit maturity at 18, where they would go through the Purge and become full vampires and begin to age at the normal rate.

Sighing, Raena turned to look at Kurda as the blonde vampire sat down by her.

"What's wrong Raena?"

Raena voiced her concerns. She wanted the children to have as normal a life as possible, preferably at the Cirque du Freak where Darren once lived.

"But he won't listen." Raena sighed.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Kurda said, before smiling and leaving as Darren walked over, leaving the boys with Gavner.

"I was thinking about Cirque du Freak. I just want to know why you want to take the kids there."

Raena looked Darren right in the eye.

"I saw a Vampire knock Evonn over in the corridors. I saw Vampires laughing in Daeran's face. I saw a Vampire spit as Larra's feet. Is that enough reason?"

* * *

**Again, sorry if this seems really rushed. I just wanted to get it all out of the way so I can begin the great bits coming up :) Here's just some info. About the 4 kids:**

**Daeran – Oldest, 10 years old. Named after Darren/Raena**

**Skyrys (SKY-RIS) – Next Oldest. Prefers to be called Rys. Named after PaRIS SKYle**

**Evonn – Third oldest. Named after Evra Von. **

**Larra – Youngest. Named after Larten and Arra.**


End file.
